103115-Snagging Plans
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:15 -- CC: So, I've comb to a decision CC: On how to handle the Scarlet issue AT: ?? how? CC: I uhh CC: Well CC: You're not gonna like hearing this CC: I'm going to fly out to derse CC: And rescue myself AT: you are correct i do not like that AT: nyarla CC: Yes? AT: what the fuck AT: you don't even know where derse is CC: It's the only real option we've got CC: And I can find it CC: Don't really have time to waspte on that front so I've got to look for it CC: It's either find it in space or wake up there AT: sweetheart there are other options rather than direct confrontation CC: Not a confrontation AT: okay rather than flying off into space to a place you haven't even been to AT: nyarla AT: will you let me try AT: to handle this AT: first AT: before you go off flying to who knows where CC: I'm sorry, I can't AT: nyarla CC: Not risking you getting in too deep in all this AT: holy FUCk i am literally vigil's hostage shut the FUCK up CC: I need to be saved, and I'm the one on the line CC: alright, alright AT: you will let me try my way AT: and if that doesn't work you are free for whatever hell of a plan you want to do AT: or so help me nyarla :| AT: the place she was keeping you what did it look like? CC: I only say my newly hornless ass on a metal slab CC: With that bitch making kissy faces at the camera CC: What do you intend to do? AT: team up with ramira against her AT: kinda like we did merrow AT: i'm going to check the other towers on derse for her and wake her up AT: the room was still violet yea? CC: You know that Ramira is on Derse? AT: i suspect she might be CC: And what then? AT: it's a shot in the dark but CC: You two team attack Scarlet? AT: hopefully something much more steathly, ramira will be there in case of vigil of something else CC: She will die CC: If she fights Vigil AT: i have no doubt CC: And earning his ire even further is so so bad AT: but if we can find a way to distract it's fine AT: d u h AT: i was there AT: when arch got his arm ripped off AT: point is her and i are closer AT: so let us try first CC: And put you both in danger? CC: Really doesn't sit well with me AT: yes hello calling planet forgets a lot AT: jack is tracking me and vigil could be eating my body rn or worse AT: so sit down AT: i'm already in danger CC: As am I CC: But if I fail, you only lose me CC: Not either of this group's leaders AT: i'm going to kick your ass CC: Aaisha, please CC: Please, leave this to me AT: why CC: I get in, get myself, and get the fuck off Derse AT: why won't you let me do this and stop being useless for once CC: That's my plan AT: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS AT: OR WHERE SHE IS CC: I'll find it and her AT: that sounds like a fucking great plan meaning it does NOT :| AT: if you want to go get yourself killed and leave me without a MATESPRITE feel free CC: It's not a perfect plan CC: both of ours have risks CC: And fighting Scarlet is the biggest CC: Especially getting past vigil to do so CC: He's a space player CC: HE can literally show up anywhere he wants CC: There is no getting away CC: That's why she hid out underground or wherever the fuck else AT: you don't know that CC: He can find you anywhere in the goddamned medium AT: maybe she was PUT there AT: i don't care AT: so can JACK CC: So lying there with you and the only who can defend you both asleep is a good idea? AT: better than yours :| AT: im awake there let me handle this AT: serios is back too CC: I know CC: He told me she isn't in the same place as before CC: So you don't know ehre she is either CC: And regardless of being "put" there, she's not bound wherever that is AT: at leaast i know i'll end up on derse CC: Yeah, and encountering the two biggest power players against us CC: Two fo them, anyway AT: vigil as fine as long as you don't fuck with scarlet CC: At least, I'd only see one CC: Fucking with Scarlet is your goal AT: no taking you back is CC: I'm trying to avoid her CC: And I can CC: Where would you even go after that? CC: How would you rescue me and escape her? AT: somewhere safe AT: i'm sure we could fine a place to hide CC: There is no such thing as safety except for not getting involved at all with them CC: Seriously AT: well its too fucking late for that isn't it CC: Well it's too late for both of us AT: nyarla no CC: I'm can't just wait for this to happen CC: I already swore that I wouldn't wait for shit to hit the fan CC: And I'm not AT: nyarla AT: please CC: I know you won't want to feel useless AT: don't AT: :( CC: Neither do I CC: I'm not going to leave myself to be the victim CC: I can't AT: ... AT: i guess were done here then CC: No, wait AT: what CC: I'm sorry, I am CC: After what I saw before, I especially don't want to put you in more danger with the twinks CC: If you really want to go through with that plan, you can CC: But I will be there CC: I don't have a choice, but to get involved CC: And I'm not waiting and risking being turned against you AT: ... CC: do you trust me? AT: not w/ this plan but generally yes CC: I'm here to win this game and I will CC: I need you to put faith in me CC: Even with this AT: nyarla i AT: i dont AT: kno if i can AT: im sorry AT: ims o sorry but with scarlet and just AT: flying into the void AT: i AT: what if you die enroute? AT: do you know which way to start flying?? AT: r u even sure derse is in this part of the medium? CC: I'm sure CC: Once I get off planet and can see the surrounding space, I'll have an idea CC: I'll see you on Derse, maybe AT: i AT: okay okay nyarla AT: im sorry AT: im so sorry AT: :( CC: Don't worry about it -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:01 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla